Pillow Talk- What Bill Overheard
by Cathey Scully
Summary: Bill overhears more than he really wants to while on vacation with Mulder and Scully.


Title: Pillow talk- What Bill overheard  
  
Author: Cathey Scully  
  
Feedback: Duh! CatheyScully@the-pentagon.com  
  
Category: MSR  
  
Rating: PG13- R just a lot of suggestive language  
  
Spoilers: Faint ones  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue it's that simple. Got it?  
  
Dedication: To my best friend (yeah, I happen to have a few of them) and incessant nagger. If not for her, none of my fic would have ever gotten typed. Thanks Ro! Plus Helena who's also covered that job, and Jay, and Jo, and All my other friends.  
  
Pillow talk- what Bill overheard  
  
  
It's not that I hate Mulder. Not in that sense anyway. I try, really I do, not to hate anyone. So, in essence, I guess I have a great burning dislike for Mulder. I personally blame him for every misfortune that has befallen my family. Not that this fact matters to Dana any.  
  
Anyhow, you can probably imagine how pissed off I was to hear from Mom that HE was coming with us on our vacation. Mom told me that it would be nice for Dana and good ole Fox to have a vacation together. She didn't mention the fact that it was he comes along or Dana didn't come at all.  
  
And now, the big question, maybe. Where are Tara and Matty? What happened was Tara's mother took her and Matty to Scandinavia before I found out that my leave was approved. After I got back home I remember their trip, and instead of joining them (my mother in law hates me) I arranged with mom and Dana to go for two fun filled weeks to Hilton Head Island South Carolina.  
  
I came over to the East Coast a week before we were scheduled to leave so as to spend quality time with my mommy. Sarcasm, I know how to use it. As soon as I arrived at the airport, mom informed me that Mulder was coming with us. About two days before we left, I came in from shopping for supplies to hear Mom and Dane talking about sleeping arrangements. To be more precise, to hear mom turn over the big king sized bed over to Dana and Mulder. That of course left mom the queen-sized bed and me blessed with the couch. See I would gladly give up the bed for my baby sister, just not for HIM.  
  
So that's how it was. There was really no point in my putting up a fight because if I'd pissed Dana off, she'd deck me herself. I occasionally had to sleep with my headphones on because I was filled with the overwhelming urge to throw up. Why, you ask. Well there's only so much of the moaning a guy can take.  
  
Dana spent more time over the past week and a half down at the pool than she has in her entire 35 years. Well maybe that's stretching it. But, she's enjoyed it more than she has since she was thirteen. I know now that the reason was him.  
  
They took midnight swims with another couple they'd met, often coming in at obscene hours of the night. If, that is, they even bothered to come in at all. I went for a morning run and found them curled up in a pool lounge chair. They were dressed, thank god. Upon waking up, they simply jumped back into the water of the pool.  
  
Mom, of course, was ecstatic. Little Dana finally found herself a man who was going to be good to her. Even if it was that sorry son of a bitch Mulder.  
  
One time, my sweet-talking little sister actually talked me and mom into playing chicken fight with her and Mulder. Mulder put Dane up on his shoulders and I did the same for mom. Five minutes into the game, mom went tumbling off my back, laughing all the way. Mom challenged Dana to a rematch. Again I ended up on my ass at the bottom of the pool.  
  
One night around the end of the second week, I was watching some TV when I heard what I did. No, I wasn't spying; all I did was happen to over hear. Through the slight din of the sci fi show I was watching (SCI fi has always been a weakness of mine), I heard the creaking of bedsprings as someone got off the bed.  
  
"Scully?" Mulder stage whispered.  
  
"Go back to bed Mulder. I'll be there in a second." I heard Dana call from the bathroom.  
  
"Scully let's go sit on the balcony."  
  
"But Mulder dear, that would mean we'd have to put our clothes on." She teased softly.  
  
"All the more fun to take them back off." I heard Dana consent and tell Mulder to wait outside for her; she'd be out in a minute.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Mulder walked out into the family room, blatantly ignoring Bill and walked out to the balcony. A few minutes later, Dana followed, her hand tightly clasping something white. Once she reached Mulder, she tapped his shoulder and he pulled her into his lap. He took in the anguished look on her face and immediately questioned what the matter was.  
  
"Scully, what is it?" he asked pressing his lips to her forehead. She raised her fist, still tightly clasping the white tube. Mulder gently loosened her grasp. She'd been holding a home pregnancy test.  
  
"Scully?" Mulder questioned. She nodded.  
  
"It's true Mulder. I'm pregnant."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Now I'm no lip reader, but I swear Dana just said she's pregnant. Wait!! Pregnant? Oh crap, that means, eww. I stood up and headed for the bathroom.  
  
  
End for now. Feed me!!  



End file.
